1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to electrical switches, and more specifically to key operated electrical switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,713, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a new and improved push button electrical switch assembly which includes an actuator biased for resilient reciprocation between axial limits within a housing. A cover on the housing includes a push button movable between predetermined axial limits. Many applications require a two-position electrical switch which is actuatable only by a key. The key, which is used to select one of the two positions, may be removable in one, or both positions, as desired, depending upon the specific application. When the other position of the switch is desired, the key is again inserted to select it.
It would be desirable to be able to easily convert the switch of the aforesaid patent to a two-position key switch, utilizing any one of a large number of key locks, while utilizing a few standard modules.